metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
EVA
EVA, later known as Big Mama, was a female spy and a femme fatale, who fought alongside Big Boss during Operation Snake Eater posing as a KGB agent. She was actually a spy for the Chinese People's Liberation Army and was on a mission to obtain The Philosophers Legacy which she stole from Big Boss. She is the mother of Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. History Early Life EVA was born in Meridian, Idaho on May 15th, 1936. Since childhood, she had received spy training in The Boss' Charm School, a joint US-Soviet-Chinese facility, so she could become a "sleeper agent" of the Philosophers. As a result, she's indistinguishable from any other native-born American. She eventually joined the Chinese People's Liberation Army General Staff Headquarters, Second Division. There, she learned techniques such as "bandit shooting," a horizontal sweep using the Chinese pistol. In 1964, she had infiltrated Volgin's fortress of Groznyj Grad by pretending to be Sokolov's lover under the alias, Tatyana. After Sokolov was captured by Colonel Volgin, she pretended to serve Volgin. She appeared before Naked Snake during the Operation Snake Eater as a cooperative KGB spy sent by Soviet leader Khrushchev. She claimed to be EVA, one of the NSA code breakers who defected in September 1960 along with ADAM. The KGB sent her on this mission to supply Snake with information and acquire intelligence on Shagohod. She was also ordered to use her position in Groznyj Grad to assist Naked Snake (aka Big Boss) in his mission at Tselinoyarsk. In actuality, she had been sent by the Chinese People's Liberation Army to infiltrate Groznyj Grad and steal The Philosopher's Legacy from Volgin. It is unknown who the real EVA was and what became of him. After rendezvousing with Naked Snake, she uses both her identities as EVA and Tatyana to assist Snake on his infiltration mission and lead him to the massive fortress Groznyj Grad. After Snake had completed his mission, EVA revealed the truth behind her mission. She had also been ordered to kill anyone who knew about what happened. As she watched Snake sleep on the cabin floor, she made the distinct decision not to kill him, because she had promised The Boss not to. The microfilm EVA stole later turned out to be a fake. Unbeknown to her, half of the real Legacy made it back into the hands of the CIA thanks to Ocelot. This blunder cost EVA her job at PLA Intelligence and, according to official records, EVA disappeared in Hanoi during the Vietnam War in 1968. The Patriots In 1971, Big Boss rescued EVA and invited her to become a founding member of The Patriots. A year later, EVA took part in the Les Enfants Terribles project, acting as the surrogate mother for Solid Snake and Liquid Snake. With Zero determined to idolize Big Boss as somewhat of a symbol for The Patriots, he had embarked on this project in light of Big Boss' increasing disagreement over his methods. Para-Medic, also known as Dr. Clark, was the head of the project. As the eggs used to help create the clones came from Dr. Clark's assistant of Japanese descent, no Snake carried any of EVA's genetic information. Despite this, she still saw Solid Snake as her son. She knew that Big Boss disapproved of the project and the Twin Snakes, but she wanted Solid Snake. Several years later, she fled to Eastern Europe, where she became "Big Mama", leader of the anti-Patriots resistance, the Paradise Lost Army. In addition to taking in war orphans, she worked to stop Zero's ambitions and end the economy of war forever. In 2014, Big Mama, now an elderly woman at the age of 78, contacted Solid Snake during his mission to terminate Liquid Ocelot. Snake followed a member of her resistance and ultimately reached Big Mama's hideout. There, she revealed to him to creation of The Patriots. She also revealed to Snake that she was in possession of Big Boss' corpse, which was being kept alive by nanomachines, however, in reality, this was Solidus Snake's corpse. Raiden and Big Mama had earlier recovered Big Boss and were repairing the damage done to his body with body parts from Solidus and Liquid Snake while waiting for the AI system to be brought down so Big Boss could be revived from his nanomachine-induced coma. Soon after, their location was discovered and PMCs were locking in on them. As EVA, members of the resistance, and Snake moved out, decoy vans were set to allow the van with "Big Boss'" corpse to get away. Riding with EVA on her motorcycle, Snake protected Big Mama and the van from PMCs in a wild chase until Raging Raven's continuous attacks caused them to crash. After Snake defeats her, he tended to the injured Big Mama (oddly enough, she was injured at the same spot on her body she had been injured during Operation Snake Eater and crashing in a similar manner) and they headed for their getaway cruiser only to find Liquid Ocelot waiting for them. After Liquid beat Snake with CQC techniques and defeated Meryl's men by activating Guns of the Patriots, Vamp tossed the corpse of Big Boss to Snake and EVA as it burns (since Liquid no longer needed Big Boss' DNA). EVA, in an attempt to save the body, leapt on the fire. Snake saved her from Ocelot's gunshot but burnt the left side of his face in the process. Snake held Big Mama in his arms until the moment she died. It appeared she died from the combination of her injuries from the motorcycle crash and the fire into which she leapt attempting to save Big Boss' body. However, it was later revealed by Big Boss (the body Vamp burned on the Volta was actually the body of Solidus Snake) that she died from the FOXDIE within Snake. In addition, she planned "Liquid's" insurrection from the beginning, together with Naomi and Ocelot himself, as part of their plan to destroy the Patriots' system and revive Big Boss. Trivia *In MGS3, EVA can be interrogated for her personal information. *In MGS3, when EVA is tranquilized, she will start talking in her sleep about Snake, The Boss, and her dog named Fido, repeating "right there" (see below). *In Snake Eater, EVA will tell Snake about The Boss carrying EVA's bags for her and she will also comment about how she sometimes dreams about it. *In MGS3, EVA will claim to have owned a dog if the player calls her in Bolshaya Past South. She will also comment on how she sometimes dreams about the day her dog became housebroken. This makes her sleep-talking about her dog significantly less disturbing. *In Snake Eater, EVA tells Snake "the least you can do is call me 'Cynthia.'" This is a reference to Amy Elizabeth Thorpe, known as the most successful spy in history, who used "Cynthia" as her codename. She was active during World War II, and used her wit and charm to elicit countless secrets, even the Naval codes of French Vichy government. *In MGS3, if the player puts a magazine on the floor she will be disgusted. *In MPO, EVA is the magazine's centerfold. She also appears in the game as a hidden recruitable character. *Looking at her medical history reveals that she has had a breast enhancement and Proctitis. Also, looking at her food history shows that she has eaten a Tsuchinoko. *Although Laughing Octopus holds the distinction of being the first character to use the word "fuck" in the English version of the series, it was first used by EVA in the Japanese version of MGS3, when she says "Fuck you" in English to Volgin. This line was changed to "Go to hell" during localization. *In Guns of the Patriots she is stabbed by a protruding spike in the same manner she was in Snake Eater, even after a motorcycle chase. *In Guns of the Patriots she still carries her trademark China Type 17 pistol. It can be obtained by either earning a Hound emblem on a single-player session, or by using a password (See Secrets). *In MGS3, if, after Snake is implanted with a tracer during his torture session, the player refrains from removing it before the "fight" with the Sorrow, the path to the waterfall will be blocked by an Ocelot Unit. Nevertheless, for navigating through this, the reward is a hilarious slapstick scene when EVA removes the tracer herself. *''Matka Pluku'' is a Czech phrase, meaning "Mother of the Regiment." de:EVA Category:Characters Category:MGS3 Characters Category:MGS4 Characters Category:Agent Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Metal Gear Solid 4